


【成濑领x冲野启一郎】案件（R）

by lingrui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui





	【成濑领x冲野启一郎】案件（R）

　　冲野启一郎没想到在嫌疑人家的搜查时会遇到成濑领。  
　　  
　　据他所知律师们可不爱挑着检察官的人在的时候来查看现场，毕竟他们只会在脑子里千方百计地想着怎么推翻检察官提出的证据。他一开始以为是对方弄错了时间才会出现在这里，然而成濑却微笑着向他走了过来。  
　　  
　　“早上好，冲野先生。”成濑一边说着一边向他伸出了手。  
　　  
　　四周吵吵闹闹的，下属在房间里收集这物证，指挥的声音透过门框传出来；同为检察官的前辈在一旁站着，他能感受到对方的视线一直落在他们这边。冲野看着面前的人，只好伸出手回握，一边压低了声音问，“你怎么来了？”  
　　  
　　“路过正好看到我男朋友在工作，就想着过来打个招呼。”成濑低下头压低声音在冲野的耳边回答。“毕竟这次案子还是我接下了。”成濑说完松开了手站直了身子。  
　　  
　　冲野听闻挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　成濑领，律师。其胜诉率之高又经常帮助那些所谓的弱小，深受平民百姓的喜爱，甚至还被媒体冠以“天使律师”的称号。他们最初的相识是在他负责的一起案件中，辩护人是成濑领，最后让对方赢得了辩护胜利。本来冲野以为他们不会再有什么交集，然而在新的案件中，辩护人依旧是成濑领。再一次对上他的笑脸的时候，冲野突然觉得室内的温度都猛的降低了两度。在那之后冲野开始怀疑成濑领是不是盯上他了，不管他再接手什么案件，百分之八十的辩护人，都会跟上成濑领的名字。  
　　  
　　这样对立的身份让他们之间好像永远都伴随着一丝火药味，一点就着，特别是冲野摆出凶狠的表情时也只能对上成濑似笑非笑的模样。但是他们之间却又不像是“你死我亡”这样的局面，两人经常会在法庭上针锋相对，但是两人又都追求着事件的真相。以至于检察官圈里也不知道怎么就流出了传言，什么正义的检察官和正义的律师，绝对正义的组合，这次案件也会激情碰撞，上演对正义的完美守护。

　　说的像什么乱七八糟的电视剧宣传语一样。冲野想。  
　　　　  
　　很长一段时间里，冲野都只是跟成濑在工作上较劲，然而突然有一天他发现他和成濑领的关系向着奇怪的方向发展了。那天他一个人去现场调查，在现场却遇到了同样是来调查的成濑领，本来只是正常的调查，但是突然从一句话开始两人吵了起来。大概最后被成濑说服，然而冲野不甘地冷笑了一声，还想反驳些什么，本来已经觉得没必要再说话背对着冲野的成濑顿了一下。所有的变故都发生在那个瞬间，成濑领回过头，拉住冲野的手臂，在他还没来得及发出声之前，吻上了他的唇。  
　　  
　　冲野对这个吻感到一丝的疑惑，然而还是回应了回去。他感觉这一切好似莫名其妙的感情，却又是如此顺理成章。属于冲野启一郎和成濑领的冲突，好像就是要得到这样的结局才是完美。  
　　  
　　不过发展到上床的时候，冲野还并不知道两个男人应该怎么样操作，但是一抬头对上成濑领波澜不惊的表情，冲野马上咳嗽了一声，装出一幅游刃有余的样子。然而真的实战起来，他只需一秒就可以露馅。

　　他被扒光了衣服躺在床上，准备好了任由成濑领摆弄。可是当成濑手指靠上来的那一刻，他还是忍不住瑟缩了一下。冲野还记得成濑那时抬起头来的笑，明明没有带着嘲笑的意味，却把他看的脸红。  
　　

　　  
　　听到成濑这一句男朋友，让冲野回忆起来，他们好像从来没有过正式地确认过关系。两人之间没有什么定情信物，也没有什么表白的仪式，不过是有空吃一餐饭，聊起天来可以从工作聊到什么样天气去海上钓鱼最好，再有空的时候就上个床的状态。床上两人都舒服，床下两人在工作时你来我往，互不相让，虽然偶尔在工作上的会面都会有带有些调情的味道。对他们来说，两个男人之间的恋爱好像没有特别需要确定关系的必要，不用刻意去记交往纪念日，也不用一遍又一遍地去求证我在你心里有多重要。不过今天突然听到男朋友这个称呼，冲野有些恍惚，好像这么长时间他才终于有了一种，我竟然在和这个律师谈恋爱的实感。  
　　  
　　“既然你们检察官在忙，那我就先走了，等着你们提供的证据。”成濑对着冲野说完这句话，转身就走。一边走一边不忘向四周的人点了点头打招呼，毕竟是被媒体报道过的律师，又经常让他们的控告失败。导致在场的很多人都眼熟他，也点头稍作回应。  
　　  
　　检察官是冲野时辩护律师就很可能会是成濑，这一组合大概是已经被所有同事都约定成俗，所以所有整理好的案件材料全部都交到了冲野的手中，等着他转告给成濑，让对方做辩护的准备。

　　这是一起杀人案件。被害人死在了一家爱情旅馆的房间内，好巧不巧旅店里的监控坏了，而这种靠精算机的无人旅店也难找到目击凶手的证人。最后只能从四周的道路监控下手，调查了两天才确定下来嫌疑人，今天才开始抓人，并着手准备进一步的调查。  
　　  
　　冲野给成濑打电话约会面地点的时候，成濑难得的提出了去他家。冲野举着电话挑了挑眉，以前他们互换信息的时候，都是约在咖啡厅这种地方，要么就是在成濑开的律师事务所里，就算是上床也是在外面开房。这么久了，他们好像还没有去过对方的家里。

　　其实冲野对此还有一点小期待。他整理好这次案件的资料，顺着成濑给他的地址找了过去。

　　冲野站在成濑家楼下的时候，看着这栋高级的公寓楼有种望尘莫及的感觉，他才做检察官没有几年，还住在一个月几万租金的出租屋里，人家就已经有钱买这么好的房子了。冲野一边按着门铃一边想，不愧是有自己事务所的律师，赚的钱就是比他这种打工的人多。

　　门铃刚响了两声，门禁就解除了，自动门随着“嘀”的一声打开。冲野走过大厅，走进电梯按下了六楼的按键。

　　“进来吧。”成濑打开房门，冲野看着面前还穿着衬衣和西装裤的男人，让他忍不住多看了一眼，他没想到成濑领在家里竟然还是西装革履的模样。成濑没有注意到他的内心独白，从鞋柜里拿出一双黑色的拖鞋摆在地上，抬头却迎上了冲野有些惊讶的眼神。“怎么了？”

　　“没什么……”冲野下意识的摇了摇头，“你在家也这样穿？”

　　成濑低头看了眼身上的衬衣，“我刚回来还没来得及换衣服罢了。”说着走进了房间，“想喝点什么？”  
　　  
　　“随便。”冲野站在玄关处换上了拖鞋，走进了客厅。他环顾了一圈室内的环境，客厅很大，厨房是开放式的，从客厅就可以一览无遗，厨房里干干净净的，一看就像是平时没怎么使用过的样子。客厅里干干净净的没有堆放什么杂物或是奇怪的装饰物，室内装修只有黑白两种色调，几乎找不出第三种颜色，看起来有些简单的压抑。冲野一边看着一边想，不愧是大律师的房子，又大又性冷淡风。

　　成濑在冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，放到茶几上。“这是被害者的验尸报告，这是给嫌疑人做的笔录，然后这个是检查报告，还有这个……”看着冲野刚坐下就忙着往外一份一份的拿着资料，成濑忍不住笑了一声。冲野疑惑地抬起头看了一眼，成濑咳嗽了一声拿起了桌上的报告看了起来。

　　成濑大致的把冲野带来的材料翻看了一遍，“看来是意外死的可能性很大呢。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？现在调查可是更偏向他杀。”冲野打开了啤酒喝了一口。

　　成濑把验尸报告递到冲野的面前，指着里面的一段说，“被害人虽然体内没有精液的残留，但是肛门与直肠里新鲜的撕裂伤口都能证明，在受害人被害不久前，曾有经历过肛交。而被害者正是因为心脏骤停而导致的猝死。我们没有理由不去怀疑，这是因为性行为过于激烈，而导致的。”成濑合上了手里的验尸报告，抬头却看到冲野一幅听不太下去的模样，成濑猜对方是难得听到这么直接的话语，所以脸上有些挂不住，勾起了他有些玩味的心思。“哦？这么说我们的冲野检察官是不相信人会在床上被干死了？”成濑将验尸报告单放回桌上，凑近了在冲野的耳边低声说，“不如检察官大人自己感受一下可不可以？”

　　冲野被对方突如其来地靠近吓了一跳，身体不禁向后靠，紧挨着沙发的靠背，看着近在咫尺的成濑领的脸，点了点头，又马上摇了摇头。“我不是不信你说的，不过感受什么的就不用了谢谢。”说完冲野就想向旁边的位置躲开，却被抓住了双手固定在原来的座位上，他抬起头刚想说点什么的时候，成濑就已经压了下来。  
　　  
　　成濑吻住了对方看起来还想说点什么的唇，舌轻而易举的攻进了对方的口腔。一开始只是温柔的舔舐，渐渐地缠上他的舌，拉扯他的舌尖。冲野被这突如其来的攻势吓到一时不知如何回应，他有些慌乱的想抽出被抓住的手，却被对方抓的更紧，用力到他觉得明天手腕上肯定会留下两个红痕。  
　　  
　　“躲什么，又不会真的把你干死。”成濑松开了冲野的唇，说完成濑站起身，把被吻到已经斜躺到沙发上的人拉了起来，也不顾对方在后面说什么，就直接把人拉进了卧室，推倒在床上。  
　　  
　　冲野躺在床上微微喘气，看着站在床边开灯的人，“原来叫我来你家只是为了这个？”  
　　  
　　成濑打开了房间的灯，看着在床头暖色灯光中显得有些柔和的人，“不全是，毕竟我们的案情讨论已经差不多完毕了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么就讨论完毕了，我们还在嫌疑人家里搜出了不明药丸……你等等！”冲野不满地坐起身来还要和成濑讨论清楚，然而话说到一半，成濑已经把他的衬衣从西裤里扯了出来，手顺势探了进去摸到了他的腰间。冲野的身体本就敏感，特别是腰窝，这一摸就让他一软又重新倒会床上。  
　　  
　　“可是你们还没有检查完它的成分，谁也不知道到底是干什么用的。”成濑伸手向冲野的身下抓了一把，“说不定只是壮阳药？”  
　　  
　　冲野咂舌，论谁被喜欢的人这样亲过一遍还能不硬的。“那也要等他们检查完才能下定论。”说完他干脆往床上一躺，一幅接下来请随意我懒得管的模样。成濑凑过去亲吻冲野，轻柔却又细密的吻从额头到眉间，再落到唇角。另一边手也没有停下，将对方的衬衣扣子一个个解开，手指从腰开始一点一点地向上滑。冲野的皮肤很好，摸起来细腻又有弹性，还有些小肉，捏起来的手感也是绝赞。成濑知道冲野的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，当初他们第一次做的时候，两人都有些不得要领，被夹的有些难受的时候，他还在冲野的锁骨上留下过一个吻痕。过了几天他去拉冲野的衣服，还能在冲野的锁骨处看到一块淡淡的红印。  
　　  
　　成濑俯下身含住冲野的乳首，冲野的乳尖是粉红色又很软，简单的玩弄一会就硬挺了起来。成濑的每一个动作都让他忍不住颤抖地想叫出声来，为了不让呻吟声传出来，冲野紧咬着唇，忍耐着成濑的动作。好像是觉得过于安静了，成濑抬起头看着紧咬着唇的人，凑上去舔开了牙关。“咬着不疼？放心，房子的隔音效果好着呢。”  
　　  
　　成濑低下头去拉冲野的皮带，金属拉扣的声音在安静的只有喘息的环境里格外清脆响亮，“哼，不亏是大律师呢……房子的隔音效果都不一般。”冲野一边吸了口气一边说，成濑没有回话，手一拉就把冲野的裤子拉了下来丢到床下。冲野看着自己的衣服被轻而易举的扒个光，他的律师先生却依旧衣冠楚楚的模样有些不满，他拉了拉成濑的衣摆，“你怎么还不脱。”

　　成濑看了一眼抓着他衣服的小手，牵过来放到嘴边亲了一下，“因为我想穿着衣服干你。”

　　成濑把枕头拿来垫到冲野的腰间，正好也将他的下身抬起。他双手抚上冲野的臀瓣，来回的揉捏，极好的手感让成濑忍不住拍了一巴掌。“唔……”屁股突然被这么拍了一下，羞耻感立刻涌了上来。冲野不满地蹬了两下腿，就立马被成濑抓住了脚踝，两腿被迫向两边拉开，让他的下身一览无余。  
　　  
　　成濑床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，倒上润滑的手指在冲野的后穴口轻轻的摩擦了几圈，猛地挤进了冲野的后穴里。刚挤出的润滑剂有些冰凉，让冲野的后穴猛烈的收缩，尽管有润滑的帮助，异物感还是异常的强烈，冲野不安的扭了扭身体，却只能感受到手指更加的深入。他只能喘着气缓解。  
　　  
　　成濑对于冲野的敏感点过于了解，但是他却不慌不忙地在后穴里搅动着，直到感觉到后穴不再那么紧紧的吸附着他的手指，他才伸进了第二根手指。两根手指便可以方便的将后穴撑开，成濑先把穴口最外侧的褶皱都抚平，再深入的了解内里。润滑剂已经被甬道里的温度裹热，化得更像水一般，成濑用手指向里推，让它们融入更深处。

　　“啊……”冲野抽气的声音时不时得从嘴边溢出，成濑听到抽气的声音就凑过去吻他，把疼痛的声音都咬碎在齿间。其他时候成濑的唇落在他身体上。转辗到锁骨的时候，他会留下一个吻痕；经过胸口的时候，他也不忘舔舐乳尖；停留到腰间的时候，他也会落下一个印记。成濑吻过冲野身体的每一处，也把自己的证明落在每个显眼的位置，冲野喘着气受着缠绵的吻和后穴的刺激。

　　直到三根手指都能顺利的在通道里进出，成濑才将冲野的腿抬到自己的腰间，只解开了自己的皮带，稍微向下拉了几下内裤，性器就迫不及待的跳了出来。他把性器抵在冲野的后穴口，被扩张过的穴口微微张合，看起来正渴望着那东西的进入，然而成濑却是毫不着急的模样。“想要吗？”成濑居高临下的看冲野。冲野的眼睛里噙着被拨撩出的泪水，看向成濑的眼神显得那么无助，身后的空虚感一阵一阵地袭来，让他忍不住主动把腿环在了成濑的腰间。“你快……进来……”冲野有些崩溃地说着，下一秒他就感觉到火热的柱体一点一点地顶进他的体内。那是比起手指要粗长了许多的东西，一寸寸的将内壁的褶皱都给撑开，冲野可以感受到那东西上血管在跳动。他们已经不是第一次做爱，对彼此的身体称得上是十分了解，好像连甬道都记住了对方性器模样般的契合。直到成濑完全进到里面，两人都发出了一声慰叹。  
　　  
　　成濑先是慢慢的抽动着，到这对于冲野来说却仿佛是隔靴搔痒一般，本以为对方很快就会加快运动，然而这个时长过于久了些，引得他有一阵不满。尽管成濑每次做爱都是温柔的，但是被这么慢速的对待却像是变相的折磨，此刻他只想被粗暴的贯穿。冲野抬起手环住了成濑的脖颈，强行把人压了下来，他凑过去咬住对方的嘴唇，恶狠狠地说，“成濑先生今天怎么这么慢……是那里不行了？”  
　　  
　　成濑被这么挑衅也没恼，反而是笑着回答。“我要是不行了，冲野先生还怎么性福的起来呢？”说完他便如冲野所愿的加快了动作，甚至每次都是几乎退到穴口，再狠狠地撞进深处。冲野甚至觉得自己都被顶的向窗背移动，成濑太了解他了，甚至知道他喜欢怎样的力度，每次也能撞到他的敏感点，他沉溺于成濑带给他的快感浪潮里无法自拔。  
　　  
　　“领……”恍惚间成濑听到冲野哑着嗓子叫他。成濑有一瞬间的恍惚，这是他们两人之间第一次叫对方的名字，他已经有好久没有听到有人叫他的名字了，尽管这也不是属于他自己的名字，但是听到从冲野的口里喊出的那一刻，他看着对方沉迷在情欲中的脸突然笑了。

　　名字只不过是代号，哪个都好，没有什么所谓，只要冲野愿意叫出，那就是他的幸运。  
　　  
　　“你怎么先犯规了。”冲野听到成濑在他耳边低声地说了一句话，有些疑惑的看向对方，他莫名地从中听到了一丝苦笑的意味。然而之后的话语又转换成原来的口气，“既然你犯规了那我就不客气了。”  
　　  
　　冲野还没反应过来这句话是什么意思的时候，成濑便将自己的东西抽了出来，猛地将他翻过身，一只手从后十指交叉的扣上他落在床单上的手，再重新将炽热的性器插入他的后穴。后入的姿势让成濑更容易进到深处，于是随后的动作让冲野差点尖叫出声。  
　　  
　　快。  
　　  
　　太快了，仿佛之前温柔的动作都是假象，此刻的成濑才是真实的自己。成濑猛烈的抽插，又狠又重地撞进来，将深处的内壁狠狠地撞开，仿佛要将他操穿一般。冲野本就被干的有些迷糊的大脑突然一片空白，他第一次承受来自成濑如此可怕的攻势，下意识的就想要逃开，然而他根本动弹不得，成濑将他死死的按在床上，让他无处躲藏。“你……慢点！发什么神经……啊！”  
　　  
　　成濑也不回答，只低头亲吻冲野的蝴蝶骨。  
　　  
　　冲野和成濑做过很多次，每次成濑都是温柔的，带着一些克制的，让冲野以为他在床上也是和现实中一样的温柔体贴，至少，对他是这样。然而现在的架势却要把他的印象完全推翻，强烈的快感也随着快速的抽动一阵阵的袭来，冲野感觉自己被成濑带着一下一下推向高潮。然而就在他要攀上高峰的时候，一直搂在他腰上的手突然向前一把握住了他的前端，大拇指盖过了铃口。  
　　  
　　“嘶……你，松手……”本来就在被压着干，现在想要释放却还要被压制，冲野有一瞬间的烦躁。  
　　  
　　“你是不是忘了我之前和你说过什么。”  
　　  
　　“自己感受一下人是不是会被干死在床上……对吧？”  
　　  
　　听到成濑说完这句话，冲野在那个瞬间感觉到了恐惧。他并没有说着玩的意思，也在此刻开始了最后的冲刺。冲野这时张开嘴却叫不出声音，快感的潮水自下而上的席卷全身，好像要将他拖进漩涡之中。此刻他得耳边听不到别的声音，只剩下肉体撞击到一起的拍打声，还有就是无法释放带来的嗡鸣在耳边回响。冲野此刻在恍惚中觉得自己下一秒或许真的会被成濑干死在床上。

　　成濑终于松开了一直禁锢这小冲野的手，冲野终于如愿射了出来，成濑转过头找到冲野的唇和他接吻，性器也在冲野的体内爆发了，一股股浓稠的精液被灌入了他的后穴。冲野的后穴收缩着，感觉那些精液朝着更深处淌了进去，他这才想起来他们好像做的过于急躁，忘了戴套。

　　等到两人的喘息声渐渐归于平静，冲野动了动手指，感觉他已经无力抬起手去推一推身后的人了。成濑像是猜到了冲野的想法，将人拉了起来抱在怀里。冲野将下巴搭在成濑的肩上，沙哑着嗓子说，“你……没带套。”

　　成濑点了点头，“我忘了，等会带你去洗澡。”成濑亲了一下冲野的额头，下床走进浴室，把浴缸放好水，试了试水温，再将已经瘫在床上懒得动弹的冲野抱了起来，放进了浴缸。

　　泡在热水里的舒适感让冲野不禁发出了一声满意的轻叹，成濑一边脱着衣服一边观察着浴缸里的人。冲野此刻真的没有什么力气了，水温又正好合适，他闭着眼睛找到一个舒服的位置靠在浴缸里，等着成濑给他清理。热水的蒸汽熏满了整个浴室，成濑看着冲野惬意地躺在浴缸里，两颊不知是因为刚才的激烈运动还是被热气熏的泛着红，嘴唇被亲狠的有着红肿，却还是诱人的很。成濑脱完了衣服，也踏进了浴缸里，将冲野拉进了自己怀里。

　　“不愧是……大律师。”冲野迷迷糊糊的任由成濑摆弄，被人拉过去后干脆的躺到对方身上，“浴缸都……买这么大的。”

　　“你想的话，可以住过来。”成濑一边说着一边将手指滑到冲野的后穴，熟练的将后穴撑开，热水顺着空隙涌了进去，水流激得冲野一抖，手指猛地扣上成濑的胳膊。“别乱动。”成濑耐着性子的将手指伸向内里，将自己的东西一点点带出来。然而这样的动作对冲野来说却带有强烈的刺激性，刚经历过性爱的身体比往常更加敏感。他不安稳地扭动着身体，浴缸里的水随着他的动作荡漾起来，一下一下的撞到浴缸壁，也好像撞到了成濑的心里。于是他抬起冲野的头又吻了下去。

　　冲野被成濑突如其来的动作吓得睁开了眼睛，看到成濑的眼角泛红，他伸出手摸上成濑的眼框。成濑抓住他的手放到嘴边亲吻，从指尖吻到手心，冲野还没感受够这份温存，就感觉到对方的肉棒在入口处厮磨，然后一插到底。

　　冲野感受到成濑控制节奏地深入浅出，热水趁着一一点点罅隙都能被带进来，让成濑的进入更加的顺利，干涩的感觉也减少了不少。然而水带来的阻力也不小，成濑便干脆将动作放慢，没有了刚才那样的疯狂，这样一来即将高潮来临前的折磨延长到似乎没有止境的地步。冲野本就没有体力的身体更是被透支殆尽，身体化成一滩水，呻吟声抑制不住的从嘴边飘出，没有力气去寻找依靠，整个人向水里倒去。就在倒进水里的前一秒，被成濑拉了回来。他整个人被成濑架住，就像在海里抓住的一根浮木。

　　冲野在成濑再次射精之前，就昏睡了过去。成濑再一次释放出来，亲吻着冲野光滑的背脊退了出来，冲野的刘海湿漉漉的搭在额间，显得整个人嫩的出水，成濑伸出手撩开冲野的刘海，露出他紧闭的双眼，灯光的照射下纤长的睫毛投下一片阴影。成濑轻轻的吻上他的眼睛，捏了捏他的耳朵，这才放弃捉弄人的想法，把人洗干净了抱了出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　冲野醒过来的时候，连睁开眼都要费力，阳光已经通过窗帘的罅隙透了进来，他想要翻个身，却被腰间传来的阵痛害的只能瘫在床上。成濑领这时也不知道跑到哪里去了，冲野向着门外叫了一声却被自己沙哑的嗓音吓到。这时房门被推开，成濑拿着一杯水走了进来，“醒了？”冲野躺在床上看着成濑，也不说话。成濑将水杯放到床头，走过去将人扶了起来，让人靠在床头上。  
　　  
　　“几点了？”冲野把成濑递来的水喝完，干疼的嗓子终于得到了缓解。  
　　  
　　“十点多了。”成濑坐到冲野的旁边，把手探到他的腰间，给人按捏酸软的腰。  
　　  
　　“还好今天是周末。”冲野没有穿衣服，觉得靠在床头太凉，于是蹭到成濑的身上靠着，安静的享受着对方的服务。成濑的手是温热的，按在他的腰上的动作也很轻柔，正好缓解了他的不适感，让冲野很受用。直到酸涩的感觉稍微褪去一些，他才开口。“我饿了。”  
　　  
　　“起来吧，给你准备了早餐。”成濑起身从衣柜里拿出一条还带着包装袋的内裤丢到床上，冲野拿过来看了一眼，拿到被子里套上。他站起来把放在床边的衣服抓过来穿好，跟着人离开了卧室。冲野一出房间又被塞了一套洗漱工具，他挑了挑眉，怀疑成濑这是有备而来。他洗漱完再出来，就看到餐桌上已经放上了早餐，几片还在散着热气的面包，盘子里还放着两个煎好的鸡蛋，甚至还倒好了两杯牛奶。冲野看着还在厨房忙碌的人，“我还以为你在家不会做饭。”

　　“确实不常做。”成濑把筷子递给了他，“偶尔有兴致了才会做，而且这主要都是现成的。”

　　冲野点了点头，坐到椅子上开始吃早餐。他刚没吃两口，就听到他的手机传来铃声。他循着声音从沙发上拿过手机，看着屏幕上上司的名字，叹了口气接起来。

　　挂了电话之后，冲野又回到餐桌，成濑看不出他表情有什么变化，看起来不是什么棘手的事。“怎么了，要你回去加班？”

　　“没有，不过是我昨天给你说的那个不明药丸，查出来是什么东西了。”

　　“什么东西？”

　　冲野抬起头看着成濑，咬着牙说。“壮，阳，药。”

　　成濑眨了眨眼没说话，只是笑。

　　“但是，和市面上允许流通的壮阳药不一样。”冲野咬了一口面包，“说是带有催情成份，而且大量使用可能会对心脏造成负担。”

　　“那不就可以证明我的想法是正确的。”成濑说着，看到冲野瞪了他一眼。

　　“我吃饱了。”冲野喝完了杯子里的牛奶就打算起身，却被成濑拉住了手，他不解地回头看过去。

　　他看到成濑对着他在笑。

　　“启一郎，今天就留下来陪我吧。”


End file.
